Do You Wanna Build A Snowgre?
by Pricat
Summary: Elsa/Shrek friendship. While in Far, Far Away, Elsa unleashes her powers but ends up befriending a certain ogre
1. Chapter 1

Do You Wanna Build A Snowgre?

Elsa smiled as she was letting her powers out for the first time in forever since she, her sister and Olaf arrived in Far, Far Away in case others would be scared and apparently this kingdom was full of magic which made her feel comfortable.

She knew Anna and Olaf were with the others and Snowgre probably goofing around but she then let her powers spurt out in pure joy blanketing the forest in snow?

"Woah you made it snow!

You're the one Mommy told us about!" she heard three little voices say.

"Where are you little ones?" Elsa asked.

"Um do you get scared easily?" one of the voices asked.

She saw three ogre youngsters one female, the other two male but she guessed they were Fiona's kids as the girl had Fiona's hair.

"Let's go build a snowgre!" Farkle said.

Fergus and Felicia agreed as Elsa was going with them since the snow was her thing making more much to their delight but she was being careful.

"Ugh snow!" Shrek grumbled shivering.

He thought Snowgre his cousin was behind this unaware it was Queen Elsa doing it and heard his kids laughing as Fiona had told him to go get them and saw snow everywhere and that the Queen of Arendelle was doing it but in awe, since Fiona had told him Elsa's story as he understood.

"Wow…." he said as Elsa was shy.

For an instant, their eyes locked and could see each other's past seeing a kindred spirit in each other, as she put her hands in his but surprised at how huge they were and that she wasn't turning them blue as the triplets didn't understand.

"W-We should be getting back to the castle Your Highness." he said.

"You're not from here are you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you once we get back." he said as she thawed the snow.

"Sure." she said as she followed them.

When back at the castle, Fiona saw Elsa and her husband bombing but Anna was stunned that Elsa was explaining about herself but Shrek didn't look scared but curious since he knew Snowgre had powers like that.

"I'm happy Elsa's coming out of her shell." she said.

Fiona nodded as she knew that Elsa had problems making friends but it was sweet how her husband was helping the Snow Queen come out of her shell like Snowgre was but left them be seeing Snowgre there.

"How's she doing?" he asked her.

"Okay as Shrek found her but helping her out." Fiona told him.

"Sweet." he said as he approached but Elsa smiled seeing him.

"Hey there as Fiona told me.

I see you and Big Green are getting along." the half ogre and yeti male told her.

"Yes he's very sweet but helped me out when I was letting my powers loose." Elsa told him.

She nodded happy as she had made some new friends who cared about her for her and not afraid of her powers but were hugging Snowgre as he chuckled.

"You and I have the same magic, Elsa." he told her.

"I know which is amazing because back home in Arendelle, I don't have a lot of friends." Elsa told him as Shrek understood.

He was hugging her too making Fiona smile as she saw Anna and Olaf hug her too. 


	2. Letting Loose

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and watching Shrek 2 for the first time in forever yesterday made me want to update plus the reviews for this was a factor but I love this story since I love both Frozen and Shrek.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and surprised people like this.**

**In this chPter, Snowgre helps Elsa let loose with her powers and have fun,which surprises Shrek and the others since Snowgre's stunts lead to chaos but this time, there was a good idea behind it.**

* * *

Winter had now turned into Spring in Far, Far Away and things were getting back to normal like kids going back to school after Winter Break but Snowgre sighed as he didn't mind Spring but preferred the colder things in life making him think of his cousin's friend from Arendelle who like him appreciated the cold and snow like him, getting an idea.

He knew that Elsa always visited Far, Far Away and his cousin Shrek but maybe he could convince her to have some icy fun with her powers since Fiona had told him that Elsa was unsure of her powers because they could get out of control but she had learnt to control them, right?

he saw her with Artie, Fiona and Lillian having tea as it was still cold despite it being Spring as Artie wondered what insane idea was running through Snowgre's Mijd now realising it involved Elsa.

"Oh no, you are not involving her, you know how she is afraid of using her powers!" Artie said.

Elsa was seeing him leave annoyed.

She was then going after him as Shrek had told her about him and seeing that Snowgre was like her but used his powers to make mischief a used her and she wanted to talkto him wondering where he was, sensing he would be in the mountains going there.

Her guess was right finding the young half ogre and yeti male snowboarding using his powers to make things intresting and surprised seeing her.

"You got bored of the tea party, huh?" Snowgre asked as she chuckled.

"You could say that, but you seem happy using your powers." Elsa told him.

"Our powers can do so much more,if we let them sis." Snowgre said adjusting his goggles.

Elsa understood as she was unleashing her powers as Snowgre chuckled knowing it was good to let loose but hoped Shrek didn't find out or Fiona but they were just having fun.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't find her, even if you searched?" Fiona asked Artie.

"Yes but wait a second, Snowgre!"Artie said annoyed as Shrek understood knowing his younger cousin was impressed by Elsa so it made sense.

"Let me guess, he got her to use her powers?" Shrek said as they saw both Elsa and Snowgre sledding through the town using their powers as Artie was annoyed.

"Let me handle this, Artie.

We can deal with Snowgre later." Shrek told him.

Elsa smiled hugging him makimg him chuckle as he knew that Snowgre had just helped her let loose with her powers, and not what he and Artie had worried about.

"We were havingbfun, snow stuff." Elsa said excited.

Snowgre was surprised no yelling had happened but we're going inside for hot chocolate but Fiona was surprised that Elsa was so happy, but realised she only unleashed her powers alone back in Arendelle.

"Yes that's what she told me, when the triplets found her in the forest but they love her and hope they get home before she leaves for Arendelle and at least Snowgre's stunt had good in it for once." Shrek told her.

She had to agree but saw the triplets excitedly hug Elsa making her laugh, as she knew they adored her.

"I guess you guys went back to school, huh?" Elsa asked.

"Yes Ms Elsa, but it's fun, plus we had a feeling you visited, seeing the snow and ice in Far, Far Away." Farkle said.

"Hey it wasn't just Elsa doing it, I was too!" Snowgre said as Shrek chuckled.

But they were going outside as Elsa turned the gardens into a wintry play land as the triplets were havingbfun.


	3. Love Is More Than A Kiss

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I love how it's going **

**In this chapter it's Valentine's Day and Elsa is not happy but Shrek kinda helps her see that it's not just about romantic love.**

**Oh Elsa and Shrek are so cute dorks in this story.**

* * *

It was still Spring and it was Valentine's Day which was a day of special treats and love in thevworld and Far, Far Away was no exception as there were lots of decorations everywhere which made Elsa sigh because she knew that love was more than a kiss, as her sister had used an act of true love that wasn't a kiss but saw the other princesses excited about the holiday, talking about what gifts Tbey had received but Fiona saw that it made Elsa sad, seeing Anna was with her this time.

"Guys, dial the excitement down!" Fiona said.

Anna smiled at that, knowing her sister was good friends with the other princesses but today was rough for Elsa seeing her go by herself.

"We should leave her be, guys." Anna said.

* * *

Elsa made her way through the forests of Far, Far Away until she was in the heart of the forest where her powers could let loose and not hurt anybody.

"I know what love is, I don't need some stupid ho,iday to tell me, plus Anna sharif iced herself for me!" she said as her powers were unleashing as snow swirled around the area, unaware Shrek was watching impressed knowing Valentine's Day had upset her.

He saw her relax seeing him breathing deeply.

"It's okay as Fiona told me, you were upset." he told her.

"Yes as true love isn't just a kiss, you know?

My sister showed me that!" Elsa told him.

"I know but it's okay to be upset as friends can celebrate it as it's not just about Roma tic love, you know." he said.

"Even sisterly love?" Elsa asked as he understood.

"Yes it can, friendship too and family love." Shrek said making Elsa smile gettingvan idea using her powers but was going to the castle but makimg ice sculptures impressing the others but Anna giggled knowing that her sister was being sweet, as Fiona agreed so wondered what Shrek had told the Snow Queen.

"That true love is in different forms, especially sisterly love, which Elsa gets." he told her making her smile seeing the others in awe.

"Wow, so beauitful!" Doris said as Elsa blushed seeing Elsa hug Anna.

The others understood but we're understanding since they knew their story.

Anna knew this made her sister embarrassed but Fiona was understanding as Elsa was still getting used to being around others but it was okay as she was taking her time.


	4. Preparing For A Royal Parry

**A/N**

**More of the story and got inspiration for this chapter from the upcoming Frozen short, Frozen Fever and can't wait to see Elsa having a cold as it's going to be cute and funny.**

**In this chapter, Elsa is planning Anna's birthday party but inviting Shrek and the gang but things are going to get good.**

* * *

It was Spring and Elsa smiled as she was getting Readybto visit Far, Far Away as usual but realised it was Anna's birthday was coming up making her excited as she knew that Fiona and her princess friends had never visited Arendelle before getting a great idea to invite them since she and her sister never celebrated birthdays for a long time so was writing invitations sending them to Far, Far Away knowing their friends woukd like to visit.

She was putting on her Spring dress despite loving to wear her famous ice dress humming to herself but she hoped that their new friends coukd visit because she loved that she could throw Anna a birthday party so was excited along with Anna because they never had birthdays before.

"Elsie you awake yet?" she heard Olaf ask.

Elsa giggled at the name the snowman had given her since she was little, which made Elsa chuckle.

"Yes I am, but working on stuff for Anna's birthday." Elsa told him.

"Ooh Cool but you invited your friends from Far, Far Away right?" Olaf asked.

Elsa nodded as she explained that she had already sent invitations but hoped that her friends got the invitations but keeping it from Anna.

He understood as they were getting breakfast but Elsa hoped that Anna was okay but she was eating pancakes but she hoped things would go well.

* * *

Artie was surprised along with Fiona and Shrek to get invitations from Elsa about Anna's birthday making the triplets excited as Fiona chuckled at their energy because Elsa had told them a lot about Arendelle plus she and Shrek were curious too.

"Yes we should go, as it will be exciting, visiting another Kingdom." Fiona told Shrek making him agree.

Artie was anxious because he didn't know much about Arendelle but Fiona was explaining that it was okay plus he was relieved.

Shrek was excited to see where Elsa lived because he thought that she lived in her ice castle and was knowing that things were going to be intresting because at school, the triplets we're learning about different kingdoms and different customs so going to Arendelle would be educational for their family.

"Yes and Elsa would be surprised seeing us, right Mom?" Farkle said.

"Yes as she always comes to this Kingdom so it's fair that we visit." Fiona told them unaware that Snowgre had overheard but knew he would have found out sooner or later.

The young half yeti and ogre male was packing especially his snowboarding gear since he knew that the North Mountains were a good place to snowboard makimg Shrek sigh because he knew his cousin loved extreme sports sighing as he was excited.

"Fine you can come, just don't get too crazy." Shrek told him.

"Sweet, thanks cuz!" Snowgre said as Fiona chuckled but knew things would lead to adventure knowing them but we're leaving in a few days.


	5. Coming Down With A Cold

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a while plus Frozen Fever gave me inspiration and hope fellow Frozen/Shrek fans enjoy.**

**While preparing for Anna's birthday and having her and Anna's friends from Far, Far Away, Elsa gets a cold but trying not to let it ruin Anna's birthday but also Shrek and Snowgre are concerned for Elsa.**

* * *

It was morning in Arendelle as Elsa was excited because it was Anna's birthday plus her sand Anna's friends from Far, Far Away were coming to celebrate but she wasn't well, she had a cold which bothered her because she didn't want to ruin her sister's birthday again.

She couldn't stop sneezing but had to hide it from not just Anna, but her friends too knowing both Shrek and Snowgre would worry if she was sick.

"I can do it, for A-Anna!" Elsa said sneezing.

* * *

" Elsie, you okay?" Okaf asked her.

The snowman saw she was wearing an new dress and a flower in her blonde white hair which made him smile.

"I'm fine Olaf, don't worry." Elsa assured him.

He smiled as she was going to get breakfast but Olaf saw mini snowmen being mischievous.

"Aw, they're cute!" Olaf told her.

Elsa then thought of an name for them, as a certain ogre and yeti male came to mind.

"I know, we'll call them Snowgies!" she said seeing Okaf clap his hands excitedly.

"We have to prepare the party, for Anna." Elsa told him seeing him nod.

But she heard the bugle horn meaning a boat had arrived in the harbour meaning their friends from Far, Far Away were here!

She and Olaf were heading to the harbour seeing a boat as she was right but

she was seeing Fiona, Shrek, their kids and Snowgre there making them happy.

Snowgre could sense that something was wrong with Elsa as she was blowing her nose into a tissue making Shrek worry too.

"Elsa, you okay?" Shrek asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, guys." Elsa lied.

Snowgre wasn't so sure as they were following the Snow Queen to the castle but they were impressed seeing Arendelle since they had been curious about the kingdom since Elsa talked about this place a lot.

Anna was surprised they were here but Elsa was keeping her party a surprise because she wanted to keep it a surprise.

The triplets were surprised seeing Elsa sneeze as a mini snowman appeared making them in awe.

"Aww, they're cute!" Felicia said.

"Yes, they're called Snowgies." Elsa told her.

Snowgre was surprised but amused that Elsa naming those little guys with inspiration from him.


	6. Concerned For Elsa

It was early evening in the castle and while the adults were busy talking, Fergus, Farkle and Felicia along with the Snowgies were running around Wikd, through the castle but being careful since their parents had taught them better.

They were loving the fun they were having hoping they could stay up way past their normal bedtime, since they weren't home but in a very cool Kingdom.

But hearing footsteps made the ogre youngsters stop in their tracks thinking it was their parents, but it was Elsa only she seemed worried about something.

"I s-see you guys are having fun!" she said sneezing, making another Snowgies appear.

"Ms Elsa, you okay?

You must have a cold, but you need to go to bed like when we're sick." Farkle told her as his brother and sister agreed.

* * *

"I know, but I don't want to ruin Anna's birthday again." Elsa told them.

"But you're sick, Anna will understand!" Felicia said as Fergus nodded.

"You guys are family, so she does care about you." he told her softly.

Elsa smiled at that coughing knowing that for kids, they were wise beyond their years but explaining making them understand knowing their father and uncle Snowgre cared about her too.

"Thanks guys, as it makes sense." Elsa said.

Anna and Fiona were watching this but found it sweet, knowing how the ogre youngsters loved Elsa and talked about her a lot knowing the Snow Queen was very sweet despite what other royalty said.

"Come on guys, it's bedtime." Fiona told her kids.

Elsa saw them go with her as she had a feeling Snowgre was snowboarding in the North Mountains but Shrek had went to bed along with Fiona and their kids seeing Anna join her.

"Elsa, you okay?" Anna asked her.

"I'm fine Anna, don't worry." Elsa lied.

She nodded in reply as they were relaxing


	7. Beating The Heat

**A/N**

**I couldn't help myself after hearing about the lost footage for Shrek being posted online but my friend Inyunaruto365 watched it and to,d me what it was and it gave me feels.**

**In this one it's Summer bit Elsa helps cool things down.**

* * *

It was now Summer in Far, Far Away so kids were out of school and it was very hot making Elsa smile because it meant the kingdom needed cooling down but she didn't want her powers to get carried away but saw Farkle, Fergus and Felicia hug her making her giggle because they were adorable knowing their cousin was watching them, seeing Snowgre there sweaty.

She then used her powers to help keep him cool making a flurry to keep the half yeti-ogre male cool.

"Thanks Elsa, since Summer and fur don't mix." he told her.

The Snow Queen giggled at that wondering where Shrek was because she was looking for him so they could hang out.

"He went to see his parents, who are very overprotective of him." Snowgre told her.

It made her understand because her parents had been worried about her powers because of Anna but she hoped her ogre friend was okay making Snowgre underdtand.

He noticed that the mention of parents made Elsa quiet unaware of what had happened to her and Anna's parents making him feel bad after Elsa told him.

"Oh man I'm sorry I asked!" Snowgre asked.

"It's fine, as you were curious." the Snow Queen said to himA as they were using their powers to keep Far, Far Away cool.

A lot of people were relieved by this because the heatwave had made them frazzled which made Elsa happy since it was like summer back in Arendelle.

* * *

Fiona chuckled as Elsa was cooling down the kingdom knowing her husband was with his parents who were overprotective of him but she was anxious about tnem meeting the triplets because they would be the same.

"Oh I see, but at least they care about him." Elsa told her.

"Yes but things are okay, plus they live in a forest far from here." Fiona told her.

She then saw him back later hugging him making Shrek chuckle hoping Snowgre hadn't caused too much mischief while he was chuckled

"Hey, I helped Elsa keep the kingdom cool, since it's summer!" Snowgre told him.

Shrek chuckled at his cousin but they were having afternoon tea at the castle but Elsa was trying his famous recipes but liking them making Fiona smile because they were becoming friends, which was amazing hoping things would be good.


	8. Christmas Antics

It was now December but the Kingdom of Far, Far Away had been enjoying Christmas plus at the castle, Artie and his family were having a ball because it was good plus Elsa had been using her powers along with Snowgre because the kids of the kingdom wanted snow, making Fiona and Lillian chuckle since it was cute.

"Yes, she is enjoying her first christmas here, which is good because we were worried since she spent half of it in Arendelle." Shrek told them making Fiona nod because they were friends.

There was a huge tree in the ballroom with lots of presents underneath which made them excited especially the kids.

They saw that Snowgre was using his powers to turn the ballroom floor into an ice rink making Shrek sigh at his cousin's antics making Fiona underdtand.

Elsa giggled since she did this with her sister but understood undoing what Snowgre had did relieving Shrek because somebody could have gotten hurt making Elsa understand knowing the holidays made everybody excited.

"Mmm, chocolate!" Elsa said smelling chocolate making Snow and the otner princesses chuckle at Elsa's quirkiness because they were used to since Anna and Elsa were friends with them.

* * *

Elsa was enjoying her first Christmas in Far, Far Away but knew that Anna underdtood because she'd to,d her and Kristoff she was going there which made them happy because Elsa was coming out of her shell a bit plus she was staying in a room in the castle so was enjoying things hearing giggling seeing Fergus, Farkle and Felicia there mamimg her smile.

"You enjoying your first Christmas here, Ms Elsa?" Farkle asked as Elsa nodded"Yes, I am guys plus Anna understands that I wanted to come here, hang out with you guys plus I heard Snowgre was asking when I was coming back." Elsa said.

"Shouldn't you guys get ready for bed?" Shrek asked the triplets seeing them leave and Elsa chuckled at that.

"It's okay as they're curious, which is a good thing you know?" Elsa told him making the ogre male smile at how sweet Tne snow queen was to his and Fiona's kids but they were friends.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while but felt like it

It's December and Far, Far Away is enjoying the holidays plus Elsa is enjoying the holidays


End file.
